


Something good

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, F/M, Fluff, Funny, One Shot, Peggy Carter Lives, Protective Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: one shot about Steve trying to bring some happiness into Peggy`s life despite her losing her memory.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Something good

Steve tried to make good out of a horrible situation. He decided he would spend the time she had left to making her as happy as he could. He figured he owed it to her, to take care of her and be her main support.

Steve encourages their kids to keep up with their lives, but help when they can. The three kids usually showed up four days a week. Which was more than enough in Steve’s eyes.

Steve entered the room with food tray. He placed it infront of her.

“You are?” Peggy asked, as she put on a thoughtful face. Trying hard to remember him. “my nurse!”

“I’m Steve your husband.” He reminded her, trying not to get fustrated. This was the sixth time today she called him a nurse.

“Yes! Steve I knew that!” She told him. “So what do you have planned for us.”

“I got a few movies from the library.” Steve told her. “I think you will really like them. They were some of your favorites.”

“Really? That’s so sweet!” She said as she grabbed his arm and leaned into him.

He went into the shopping bag and pulled out: The King and I, Carousel, American in Paris and her all time favorite Sound of Music.

“Any of these titles ring any bells?” Steve asked.

“No, I’m sorry. But I’m sure I will like them!”

Steve watched Peggy watch the films like a kid watching a Disney classic for the first time. Her eyes lit up and she got so excited at the twists.

She asked a lot of questions and kept forgetting things that literally just happened.

“Why is he so mean to his wife?” Peggy asked pointing to mr. vontrapp on the screen. It was the scene in sound of music where the kids are being introduced to Maria. “He shouldn’t just order her around like that and she seems so nervous and scaried.”

“That not his wife, she’s the nanny, she’s there to take care of the kids. Although he shouldnt treat her like that either way.”

They get up to where mr. vontraps fiancé is introduced.

“Oh why does he have two wives? He can do that to the other one she is so sweet and nice and she loves those kids.”

“Maria is the nanny not his wife.” Steve told her again.

It was odd at she remembered all the songs, she still knew every word it was like it was locked away some where. It surprised him so to see her sing again and watch as she copied the arm motions they did.

When they got to the song “something good”, the duet between mr. vontrap and Maria. It was a song Peggy used to sing around the house all the time. When she was happy….she’d sing it to him or play it on the record and they would dance.

The characters on the screen went out to the yard and they held each other tight. They went through the cute dialogue and Peggy looked so enthralled in it.

Steve took her hand and looked at her and she looked up at him. “For here you are, standing there, loving me..” he sang, at the same time as the movie. “Whether or not you should”

on the film they heard Julie Andrews sing the next line: so somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good.

Peggy looked at him almost mesmerized, tears in her eyes.

“Nothing comes from nothing, nothing ever could.” Steve sang right on que with the movie.

“So somewhere in my youth or childhood” both Peggy and Steve sang together. “I must have done something good.”


End file.
